Cómo decirle a tu hermano que quieres hacer un trío con él y su novia
by Seremoon
Summary: Fred Weasley llevaba un mes con una idea rondando en su cabeza, no sabía cómo manejarla y todo era culpa de su hermano y su cuñadita.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece de JK Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_.

 ** _NA:_** _Este fic está dedicado a mi AI **¡Luna Sodapop!** , espero que sea de tu agrado y **¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes y casi San Valentín!** Te mando un fuerte abrazo virtual y de verdad espero que te guste. Disculpa la tardanza en subirlo pero la vida muggle andaba complicada. =D_

* * *

 **Cómo decirle a tu hermano que quieres hacer un trío con él y su novia**

* * *

Fred Weasley llevaba un mes con una idea rondando en su cabeza, no sabía cómo manejarla y todo era culpa de su hermano y su cuñadita. Por culpa del destino sin querer había descubierto que es lo que hacía su hermano con Angelina todas las tardes, con solo recordarlo saltaba algo en su entrepierna.

 ** _Flash Back_**

No encontraba a George por ningún lado, tendría que pedirle a Harry su ubicación otra vez. Ya se estaba cansando de las desapariciones de su hermano, se preguntaba en que andaría metido. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos y justamente el niño que vivió iba saliendo de ahí junto con Ron.

—Hola chicos— saludó, —Harry me podrías dar la ubicación de mi hermano, por favor. ¡Porque parece que Hogwarts se lo trago!— pidió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Otra vez? Creó que deberías de ponerle un GPS a George—respondió Harry riéndose para sí mismo.

¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Ron, confundido por lo que acababa escuchar.

—Es un chip que se usa para rastrear cosas— contestó Harry rodando los ojos, ya que no era la primera vez que se lo explicaba.

Sacando de su bolsa el pergamino del mapa del merodeador, que los gemelos le regalaron tan amablemente el año anterior, dirigió su varita y recito _"Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas",_ apareciendo inmediatamente todos los pasillos, aulas y alumnos del castillo. Rápidamente Harry busco a George encontrándolo en un aula del tercer piso.

—Está en el aula junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso—dijo, iba a decir algo mas pero Fred ya se había ido, solo alcanzo a escuchar un gracias a lo lejos.

Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar que le dijo Harry, no tardó mucho en llegar ya que conocía varios pasadizos secretos, durante el camino pensó en porque se desaparece su hermano, ¿qué estará haciendo?, se preguntaba constantemente.

Al llegar al aula se colocó un silencius a él y a la puerta, no quería distraer a su hermano y quería saber que le estaba ocultando. Apenas abrió un poco la puerta y vio cómo se sacudía el escritorio, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y poco a poco fue abriendo más y más la puerta; solo para encontrar a su hermano en plena penetración con Angelina.

Su cara cambio de color, en ese instante estaba tan roja como su cabello. Angelina estaba frente a él y al verlo no dijo nada solo sonrió y empezó a lamerse y mordisquearse los labios, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del placer que le estaban dando en ese momento, estaba recibiendo el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

Fred quedo en shock por el gesto de la chica, el jamás se atrevería a poner los ojos en su cuñada. De la misma forma en que entró, se salió dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, a pesar de todo necesitaba un baño de agua muy fría para librarse de lo que su cuñadita había ocasionado.

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Hoy sin querer su hermano había dejado un extraño libro en su cama, George nunca lee, pensó Fred, tomándolo para ver de qué se trataba. Era un libro muy peculiar, tenía escrito con tinta y letra de mujer _"Este es nuestro valioso Manual del Amor, George"._ Dentro explicaba detalladamente todas las posiciones conocidas y no conocidas para tener los momentos más placenteros durante el acto sexual.

Entre más veía y leía aquel libro, llego a su mente otra vez aquella escena que presencio y que a pesar de todo quería probar, quería saber que se sentiría estar los tres juntos dando y obteniendo infinito placer y con ayuda de ese libro sería mucho mejor.

Después de todo ya había comprado el especial de Corazón de bruja de ese mes: _"7 tips para hacer un trio". Ya se había aprendido de memoria los pasos a seguir pero aun no se animaba a hablar con su hermano._

— ¿Cómo se lo digo?—se decía—Oye bro, me gustaría hacer un trio contigo y Angelina, ¿Cómo ves? ¿Si le entras?— decía, para practicar, pero no se animaba aún.

De tanto estar pensando en la escena vista y en cómo podría decirle a George lo que quería, se quedó dormido. Al otro día amaneció todo mojado y pegajoso, cuando se dio cuenta del porque su cara se puso del color de su cabello. Había tenido el mejor sueño húmedo de su vida junto a George y Angelina en un trio.

— ¡Merlín!, ¿Qué me pasa?— se dijo en un susurro. Salto de la cama directo al baño para asearse, ya no era un chiquillo, esto no podía estar pasándole. Se regañaba asimismo.

Pasaron varias semanas, en las que Fred amanecía todos los días igual, no podía controlar su cuerpo. Estaba frustrado sexualmente, muy frustrado. Así que tomo todo el valor gryffindor que tenía y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde sabía que se encontraba su hermano con Angelina.

Se colocó frente a ellos y comenzó a hablar.

—George por casualidad te vi a ti y Angelina en una situación muy placentera la otra vez y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Así que me gustaría hacer un trio con ustedes dos, piénsenlo— dijo con una tranquilidad que ni él se creía, saliendo de ahí antes de que reaccionaran.

George estaba en shock y con la cara tan roja como su cabello, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir su hermano. Estaba claro que eso era una broma, porque Fred nunca le pediría eso en serio ¿verdad?

Angelina estaba sorprendida por la petición de Fred, pero era una tentación, podría considerarlo y ver si podía convencer a George de hacerlo, si ese sería su nuevo objetivo, hacer un trio con los gemelos Weasley.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Bueno espero que te agrade AI, lo hizo con mucho cariño, en cuanto tenga tiempo espero poder escribir alguna de tus otras peticiones. Saluditos!_


End file.
